


The Brightest Future

by I_Wanna_Be_Sedated



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dystopia, Monarchic dystopia, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wanna_Be_Sedated/pseuds/I_Wanna_Be_Sedated
Summary: In an unclear future, the world as it was known as collapsed through war and destruction. What used to be Europe is now a wide wasteland ruled by a monarchy. Ten years after the end of the war, life is slowly going back to normal -- if "normal" is still even a thing.A self-indulgent story with my oldest OC just being bisexual in a non-traditional post-apocalyptic world.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Brightest Future

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment about any typo I could make. This work is not beta-read and Englsih isn't my first language (french is).

The image of street was meddling with the ones Sky was remembering as he was watching through the huge windows of his parents home’s kitchen. He vaguely remembered seeing cars and asphalt, instead of the paved road only taken by bikes, feet and sometimes, when his mom was feeling like go for a walk, a horse, with her riding them. He had seen pictures of cars, coaches, motorbikes of course, and sometimes they were still used in movies or shows, but still. Somehow, though these streets had never seen any of those oil fueled antics, he was feeling like something was missing.

"Hey, don’t be late. You really wanna go for your first day dressed like that ?"

He let go of the sight of the window and shrugged, eyes back on his breakfast. While soaking his butter toasts in his hot cocoa, he mentally reviewed his white shirt and black jeans, and answered to his sister, his mouth full of dripping mess : "Why not ? It’s fine."  
"It’s plain."  
"You’ll be happy to know, Amber," he said after he swallowed, "that in my case, I don’t have to wear spectacular clothing to distract others from my ugly face."  
"Don’t start, you two," warned Polly as she entered the kitchen.

She gazed at her two children, both nineteen, both childish as if they were six, and gently ruffled her son’s blonde hair, before trying to brush it back, in vain.

"Sky, I don’t want you to push your sister to act unprofessionally. You two try to look like you were decently educated, for once in your life."  
"We’re educated," said Amber with a smile. "I mean, those of us who weren’t found in a trashcan.  
"Amber, enough. Don’t make your brother look ridiculous in front of his professors and his comrades. Or I make you two live in the same flat."  
"You wouldn’t dare," protested Amber.  
"You know I would," said Polly. "Fucking behave."

Their mom had cursed. Sky and Amber glanced at each other and refrained from starting the verbal joust again. Sky finished his breakfast and met his twin twenty minutes later, still plainly dressed, only wearing a black wool coat to keep the cold of September away. At least Amber had made an effort : make-up, and other colors than black or white. Effortlessly pretty.

"You look great," said Polly with a proud smile. "Try to coordinate yourself for laundry if you want to wash everything when you bring it. But that doesn’t mean you can’t come back home together, just--"  
"Mom, we talked about that," said Sky. "The university is ten minutes of walking away from here. We’re not vanishing from existence."  
"Talk for yourself. I’m sure you two will have forgotten me the second you’ll pass the door."  
"Excuse me, who are you ?" Said Amber playfully as she opened the door and stepped outside, followed by her brother.  
"Behave ! Be nice to each other !" She shouted as they walked out of the garden and on the sidewalk.

Sky and Amber waved at Polly, standing in the doorway of their family home. It was a beautiful September day. Though the sky was clear and blue, a coat of mist hugged the streets and blurred the far-away white buildings, tall and sturdy, vaguely shining in the background of the town. It wasn’t too cold yet, but Sky was thankful the air was fresh enough for him to wear a coat. He liked how it looked on him, like it was making him more mature and more mysterious. And he could hide his cigarettes in a pocket without his sister noticing.

"So," she asked, "You know where to go when we’ll get there ?"  
"To the board, I guess it’ll have the list of the names and everything else. Finding the room shouldn’t be too difficult. When I went for my interview, the building for the Linguistics was already there."  
"Yeah, it doesn’t have a weird-ass classification like the rooms in the new buildings," Amber mumbled. "They thought it was a good idea to give them numbers and to call specific labs with a date. No one gets it. Fucking geniuses."  
"Don’t complain. We could have a lab named after our dad instead. I’d rather have numbers."  
"Yeah, that would be weird. Like he's dead or something."

They walked in silence for a while. They still were in the same street. It was actually more of an avenue. Every house was large, well-kept, with a huge garden. Polly had once said they looked like the old houses that could have been seen in Brittany in those huge towns who were dead from October to May, and busy like a bee hive with tourists the rest of the time, except the sea wasn’t so close, here. And no tourist would be stupid enough to go swimming now.

"Are you gonna be okay ?" Amber suddenly asked.  
"About what ?"  
"There must be ten omegas in the entire school. Some alphas can be a little … Overwhelming."  
"Yeah. I’ll kick their asses."  
"If they’re assholes with you, you must tell me. I’m a professor. I’ll calm them down."  
"Amby, it’s gonna be fine. We’re the same age. I’m as smart and as strong as them."  
"Mmh. Still."

Finally, the got to their university. The only university that mattered in the country, Capital University. Because it was in the capital city. Named La Capitale. Simple, plain, clear. Fucking boring.

"See you later then," said Amber. "You’ll be fine ?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Go flirt with your forty years old colleagues."

She rolled her eyes, kissed him on the cheek and left. He watched her go through the gigantic gates of the school and hurry to the labs. She had been kind enough to sleep at their parent’s home so he wouldn’t pass the gates of the school as a student for the first time by himself, and he was grateful. She was a nice sister. Even if she had been found in the trashcan.

As he had said, he walked to the board, around which most of the students were grouped, and made his way to the list where he knew his name figured : first year of linguistics. He got the classroom he was supposed to get to, and left the schoolyard for the inside of one of the buildings. They were all white, with shining blue roofs, and large windows. The whole school looked like a fantasy castle. Some students were wearing a uniform, but most of them weren’t, and some peacocks thought it was appropriate to come wearing ceremonial outfits, and so they were, in military gold and black jackets with a sword at the hip. They really were ridiculous. Sky’s father himself only wore his uniform during official ceremonies, and he was War Minister. Surprisingly enough, he didn't hear any comment about him as he was passing near groups of people, and it really was a nice surprise. He wasn't nearly as famous as his father or his sister, but a few magazines sometimes wrote articles about him when they had nothing else to do, because his family was close to the Royal one, and because he was an omega. It actually was prodigious that some people were able to make money out of an event that was alarming doctors and scientists all around the world, for the appearance of alphas and omegas had always been a sign of great trouble. Sure, they were all coming from a devastating war, and it wasn’t that surprising, but for a society that had never witnessed such an event in centuries, it was scary. 

At least people were giving him peace. He never liked being the center of attention, so it was great. He really thought he could kick an ass or two if people were being annoying anyway. He never had to, but after all, he also went to school for the attraction of new experiences.


End file.
